


Pondering

by starrynova



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: One Shot, Spoilers!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynova/pseuds/starrynova
Summary: Hoshi lays awake with his thoughts





	Pondering

You twirl the cigarette in your fingers (a candied one; Akamatsu had given you a box of them before she had kicked the bucket) as you lie down on your bed. You ponder.

  
You ponder events that seem so, so far long ago, but were only recent in your life. Really, the only reason that you’re so cold faced about what’s happened is because you’ve witnessed it before.  
You’ve done it before.

  
This was one hell of a fate for someone. Well, you guess you deserve it. From death row, straight to a killing game. If there was a god like Yonaga claimed, then they were sure as hell some sort of sadist. Not only that, but whatever god there was decided to take out the two strongest players there was within the group (you wonder for a split second why you called them “players”). Shame, really, (it should have been you) because if Amami had just given a little more time, he could have cracked it. Probably. You aren’t psychic, you wouldn’t know.

  
You ponder if (when, part of your subconscious tells you) anyone else is going to fall for Monokuma’s tricks? The pads sent out hopefully didn’t get anyone. (Don’t think about yours.) Well, part of you wonder what everyone else got. (Someone who cares about them. Even the damn assassin has someone waiting for her.) You can’t say that you expected Harukawa’s deal. At the same time, for someone who claimed to be a child care worker, she didn’t do a good job showing it.

  
You debate whether or not to tell everyone. It was only a matter of time when she snapped. You would know best, a killer with a loose temper can, and will be, a very, very dangerous thing. As hypocritical as it sounded, meaningless death was a horrible thought to you (which is why you want yours to mean something).

  
The more you thought about the motive, the thoughts trickled about the day as a whole.

  
It was luck that you ran from Gokuhara’s wrath. Sure, big guy wasn’t an idiot, you knew that for a fact, but he was very trusting. Too trusting. That was going to backfire on him at one point. You feel bad for the guy almost. You'd talk to him more… but he's intense to say the least. You're not to judge strange looks, but bugs will always creep you out.

  
You wonder what the hell Ouma’s thought process was during that. The kid wouldn’t know when to shut his mouth. It’ll actually get him killed at one point. You hope that the kid will actually wisen up before it does. He could live up to his supreme leader talent if he gets his act together. Not to mention, if you didn’t tell anyone Harukawa’s deal, Ouma would. Then she'll probably kill the guy after that. (Maybe you should beat him to the chase.)

  
No matter what though. No matter what you thought of, you couldn't help but thing of Akamatsu's body, swinging left and right. Before it got squished like a grape.

  
You wonder if everyone’s going to keep up her last words.  
Akamatsu’s paranoia got to her, it really didn’t take a detective to figure that out. At the same time… you couldn’t help but feel there was more to it. Something about Amami’s death. There was something missing to it. Whatever. You’ll talk to Saihara about it.

  
Speaking of Saihara…

  
He was probably the only person who willingly spoke to you, outside of a group setting. It was refreshing. Even though you wouldn’t admit it, it… felt nice. Having someone to talk to. Maybe, just maybe, if you allowed it maybe the two of you could become friends? Investigation duo? (You chuckled at the thought of yourself wearing a stereotypical Sherlock outfit. Beats wearing a prison uniform.) Ah well, that was for another day.

  
You got up and got your jacket on. Walking towards the door as you finished up the candy cigarette. Toujou wanted to talk to you. You aren’t sure why.  
At the same time, you’re not worried.  
Out of everyone, the maid was the least selfish. Toujou put everyone before herself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> pls write more hoshi fics


End file.
